


rufescent

by thatdamnuchiha



Series: Adventures of the Red-Haired Menaces [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Chakra Chains, F/M, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Haruno Sakura-centric, Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Madness, Mangekyou Sharingan, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Haruno Sakura, Possessive Behavior, Protective Haruno Sakura, Sharingan, Strong Haruno Sakura, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnuchiha/pseuds/thatdamnuchiha
Summary: Her memories were like shattered glass, fragmented and piercing, and she woke up there with her name as her only possession without the first clue as to what she was supposed to do aside from the fragmented memories and one claim which burned fiercely within.Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were hers, and that was how they would stay.And if the former had been kidnapped and taken away from his family and home and her, thereby sparking a war between her village and some others…Well, she would just have to get him back no matter the cost, wouldn’t she?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Original Male Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Adventures of the Red-Haired Menaces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	rufescent

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: Like I've said in other A/Ns, the plot bunnies keep spawning and I have zero self control when it comes to posting new works. I don't need to be told this - I acknowledge this. But you either get this or no updates at all... so meh. Anyway, thanks for checking out possibly another one of my works, though I regret to inform you this work will be having slow updates.
> 
> AN 2: Enjoy.

Awareness slammed into her with the force and grace of a brick wall, and the girl woke up all of a sudden, gasping for breath as she stared blankly up at the grey sky above her. Fragments of memories dangled before her, shimmering like shards of a glass rainbow which had been shattered into multicoloured pieces – beautiful and yet hard to reach.

Fingers dug into the mud beneath her, eyes wide as she _breathed_ after what felt like the longest century without oxygen. Her gaze flitted about, searching for something to focus on, something to help her remember _what on earth had just happened._ She didn’t remember _how_ she had wound up in that place. All she remembered were whiskered cheeks, red-hair, and black eyes. _Uzumaki Naruto._ The name flitted through her mind, and there was a pulse of something in the back of her mind. Something violent and all-consuming. Her fingers twitched in the soft mud, and she wondered where he was. _Uzumaki Naruto was hers._ Pain pulsed in the back of her head, and another face flittered across her vision then, red haired as Uzumaki Naruto, eyes narrower, face fine-boned and delicate. _Uchiha Sasuke._ The name came into being just as before, that roaring feeling of closeness surging to life. _Uchiha Sasuke was hers too._ The third name which came to mind was only one name, one word, unlike the others, and she instantly knew who it belonged to.

Sakura.

That name was hers, and Sakura felt herself smile wide and brilliant as she stared up at the sky for a few moments more. “Sakura,” she rasped, her throat feeling terribly dry even as she felt the first splatters of rain against her cheeks. “Sakura,” she whispered, tasting the name on her tongue and revelling in it. She had a name. The name _Sakura_ was all _hers_ , or so she mused, that part – that eerie feeling – in the back of her brain purring at the thought of _her_ name. _It was all hers._ Smiling, she savoured the thought of that sole possession she seemed to have, fingers spasming and twitching even as a shadow fell over her.

“Oy, kid,” the voice came, and Sakura felt herself lash out like a coiled snake, but the movement was clumsier and slower than she thought it would be, and her hand was caught before it could slam into whatever was crouched beside her. Her eyes were wide, and she sat up then, silently taking in the muddy, bloodied, and ruined clothes she wore. They were in tatters. _A clue as to what had happened?_ Sakura could only tilt her head and wonder about that. “Not bad, kid,” the man mumbled, sounding somewhat approving and surprised, and Sakura blinked as she caught sight of the one who had roused her from her thoughts.

There were the ends of a blue fabric strap tied around his forehead. _Forehead protector,_ part of her whispered, _shinobi._ Her eyes narrowed and she stared intently up at the man with chin-length brown hair, between his lips a _senbon_ , or so that part of her mind whispered to her. _Shiranui Genma._ Sakura blinked at the sudden influx of information, pursing her lips as she stared at him, solemn and serious. “Who are you?” she demanded. _She didn’t think she was supposed to know his name._ Dimly, she wondered why she did. _She blamed her fragmented memory._

“That’s not important,” Shiranui Genma said, senbon moving as he spoke without dropping the thing which Sakura considered to be rather impressive in some small part of her mind. “Where are your parents?” he asked, eyebrows narrowing as he stared at her shirt. _Or, more likely, the blood spatters on its fabric and the fact that it looked as though she had been wearing it for weeks without giving it a wash._ She looked homeless and probably more than a little lost, given she wasn’t entirely sure of _where_ she was. _Konohagakure._ The information came to her as all the rest had, silently and from within the very bowels of her mind. Though she pushed aside the questions which surfaced on the topic of who she was and what she was doing there as something to be unpacked at a later date.

Sakura tilted her head. “Why would I give that information to someone who hasn’t even told me their name?” she asked placidly, staring at the older man, hairs on the back of her neck rising as his stare became that much more piercing.

“Do you even have parents?” he asked, sounding that much more sceptical of the existence of her parents. Sakura was likewise sceptical of her parents’ existences. It was just a feeling she had, even as she sat there amidst the mud and grass, part of her dimly noting the fact that she was lying in a park for some reason. Sakura couldn’t remember how she got there. Naruto and Sasuke were the only things she knew, and the fact that they were _hers_ and she _had_ to find them.

She shrugged. “Does it matter?” she responded, blinking up at the shinobi even as the rain grew that much heavier. Chakra bubbled beneath her skin, coating it in a slim layer, and Sakura felt nice and warm, even as the rain pelted down.

“Does it…?” Genma shook his head, sighing then. “Of course it matters,” he said, and Sakura could only blink as she found herself tucked under an arm, arms and legs dangling in the air as she was carried off somewhere. Her hands twitched, realisation flooding through her then that she _trusted_ this Shiranui Genma for some strange reason she couldn’t quite place. “I’ll drop a report in with the Uchiha that I’ve put you in the care of the orphanage should someone come looking for you… but for some reason I doubt that will happen,” he murmured, but Sakura wasn’t sure she was meant to hear that last part, even as she was carried to the front door of some building in a few short hops.

Sakura only hummed, even as Genma knocked on the door without pause, and there was the sound of footsteps coming towards them then before the door slammed open to reveal a tired, overworked, and oddly haggard looking woman. Her hair was a pale blonde, her eyes a dark brown, her lips thinned and chapped. She glanced between Genma and her, a scowl appearing on her face then. “Another one?” the woman demanded, a sneer curling on her lips. “We’ve barely got enough room as it is – so take the next ones somewhere else!”

Genma smiled, the tightness of it evident, even as he set her down and pushed her gently forwards towards the small gap between the woman and the door. “I’ll pass the message on,” he said, stepping back then, watching as the woman settled a hand on her shoulder, nails digging into her shirt, the purple polish on them chipped and ruined.

“See that you do,” the woman snapped, and Sakura blinked as she found herself guided brusquely into what was undoubtedly the orphanage, Genma not even saying goodbye or giving her the name she already knew. _Konoha’s Main Orphanage._ Sakura frowned, the snippet of information burrowing into her mind without even a hello, how do you do. “Right, brat,” the woman spoke then, and Sakura only looked up at her silently. “You’re quiet. We can work with that… Name?”

“Sakura, ma’am,” she said, mind still racing about, wondering what exactly was going on. _But she supposed it didn’t matter all that much._ All which _really_ mattered was that she found Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke and staked her claim because they were _hers_. Nothing would ever change that fact.

“Polite too…” the woman muttered, sounding less snappish, and Sakura knew the best course of action from then on was to be as unflinchingly polite as possible. Some part of her knew that the orphanage would be a worse place if she made more enemies than friends, particularly of the adults. “Right, brat, the name is Tsubaki and I’m the main one in charge of this place – which means you likely won’t see me around too often unless you happen to cause a big ruckus, and we don’t like ruckuses here,” she said, rustling about in the drawers of the room she had been guided into before she pulled out a towel, and a bar of scentless soap. “You need to have a shower ASAP because I will not have you walking mud into the floors like the little dirtball you are…”

Sakura shrugged at that – because she practically was a little ball of dirt and blood, and so she couldn’t really refute the claim. Plus there was some small part of her which wanted a shower. It felt like it had been a while since she had seen one last. Sakura liked showers, if only because the stench of unwashed bodies was not pleasant to ones nose or stomach. “Where to, Tsubaki-san?” she asked, tilting her head then, ignoring the odd stare the newly dubbed Tsubaki sent her way.

“Upstairs. First door on the left – that’s the shower room,” Tsubaki informed her, eyes narrowed. “There’ll be a hamper for your dirty clothes. Put them in there for now. I’ll procure you some new clothes. Nothing special, but they’ll be better than what you’ve got on you… and then the joys of _paperwork_ await,” the woman grumbled, folding her arms then. “Not that you’d know anything about that.” Tsubaki lifted a hand. Sakura flinched. “Off with you,” Tsubaki said, shooing her out of what had to be an office.

She didn’t miss the way her eyes narrowed. Other than that, there was no reaction, and Sakura hurried upstairs, eager to be free from being a little dirtball. She didn’t particularly like it, and she didn’t think anyone would voluntary be a dirtball by choice… unless they were a dog – and so she eagerly followed the lady’s instruction, all the while getting the feeling she just needed to lay low if she wanted to find her precious people. _Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke._ The names rang around in her brain, even as she turned the shower on, hurrying under the waters which only became a lukewarm temperature as she scrubbed at the dirt staining her skin, her dirty clothes thrown to one side in favour of new ones which had yet to be brought to her. Part of her just wanted to be clean, the other part of her frantically trying to work out what was going on, though a small part of that whispered her to just let things come as they come. Her memories were murky and fragmented. She didn’t think anything would become clearer anytime soon.

_Besides, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were so much more important._

Her eyes narrowed, something clicking in her vision then, a warm rush of something beneath her skin – _chakra_ , the same part of her whispered – and Sakura just about caught sight of them in the misted mirror. _Sharingan,_ that same part of her brain whispered, and she nodded, accepting the new influx of information as it came, instinctively knowing how to shut them off, a need for secrecy overwhelming her then. _Instinct._ Sakura looked at her hands – her tiny, baby hands – frowning as she glared at them for some reason, some unbidden annoyance and loneliness rising from _that_ part of her mind. “Naruto…” she whispered, feeling shivers down her spine at the sound of the name spoken aloud. _Something begged her not to do that. Not until she found them._ “Sasuke…” she murmured, shivering as she felt something stir from _that_ part of her mind. “Mine,” she whispered, hands twitching, longing to grasp what was _hers_.

They weren’t supposed to be separated. _Never. Ever._ It was something she knew in her very bones.

Sakura didn’t know why they were apart from one another. _Though,_ she mused, _the answers were probably buried in those fragmented memories which she had little hope would magically piece themselves back together by themselves._

_Or at all._

**Author's Note:**

> SPORADIC UPDATES T_T


End file.
